The First Time
by crowenlove1
Summary: "It's scary and awkward and beautiful and mind blowing all at the same time. You're right to be scared. it's a big deal and all the things you said were true...But none of it will matter." - The first time Tori seaked for help from jade and she was actually very helpful . One shot- Jori friendship, Bade, and Tandra. Sets about 6 months after the finally.


**A\N : Hey everybody! This is my first story in the fandom and I'm really nervous about it! English isn't my first language so I'm sorry in advance if there are any mistakes (tought I triple checked it so I really hope there aren't any )**

**So like the description said, this sets about 6 months after the finally , so Tori and Andrea finally realized they're more than just friends and started dating.**

**I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, it will mean a lot!**

**So anyway, Enjoy: **

* * *

"What?" She said in her usual annoyed voice as she let herself in and sat on Tori's couch.

"Hey" Tori said as she closed the door behind her and walked nervously to the couch. She stared at jade's face with extremely nervous eyes , desperately hoping her sort of friend could just read her mind and help her, but who was she kidding ,it's Jade West we're talking about here.

"Well?" Jade finally bursted out impatiently after about 30 seconds of tori staring at her with her big puppy eyes. She wasn't a mind reader, if tori wanted to say something she should just freaking say it already. She had better things to do than sit here all night waiting for tori to gather the courage she needs to say what she wants to say.

"What? Tori asked weakly..

"Are you kidding-" Jade started before pressing her fingers against both her temples "You texted me saying you need my help ASAP and that I need to come over right now" She continued, talking as if she was explaining herself to a 3 year old... Or to Cat. "So, Do you have an explanation as to why you dragged me out of bed at 3 in the morning and I didn't find you bleeding to death on the flor?"

"Ok" Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath." Ok so you know me and Andrea have been dating for almost 5 months now."

She nodded her head and waited for her to continue but of course she didn't... Again. "Ok you have 10 seconds to tell me what I'm doing here before I'm spilling this coffee on you and leaving " She said, gesturing to the cup of coffee in her hand.

"I was just wondring..I mean, you and beck are the only people I know who've been dating for a long time and I was just wondering if you guys ever...I mean if you 2 are having..I mean not that I'm assuming anything but I was just wondering if you..." She stuttered out nervously while jade just stared back at her rasing her eyebrow and waiting for her to freaking say it already . " If me and Beck are having sex?" She finally cut her off, not being able to handle this torture at 3 in the morning anymore.

"Ye-Yes" She said almost asking, horrified of jade's reaction.

"Oh so you think I'm a slut? " Yep, that's exactly what she was afraid of.

"No! I was just-"

"Oh relax Tori, I'm just kidding" She said with a satisfied smirk on her face because she was just able to scare the hell out of Tori.

" Of course we're having Sex,We've been together for almost 3 years" She said and waited again for Tori to explain herself . Of course she should have known better by now and decided to reach out to the poor horrified girl "Why?" She said in the most patient voice she could bring herself to use at 3 am on a very annoying Tori.

Apparently it helped because Tori finally opened her mouth and started talking. "Me and Andrea" She picked up where she left " I don't know ...I feel like we're kind of starting to get serious and I think that maybe we're starting to head in that direction..."

"So? What does it have to do me?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow but no surprise in her voice,which made Tori feel a slightly better because jade doesn't think it's weird that their relationship is heading that direction.

Tori groaned in frustration,covering her face with her hands. She -just as much as she was sure jade was -didn't belive she was doing this " I'm scared" She admitted , sounding more whiny than she intended , which she was sure would annoy jade but surprisingly jade just tilted her head and looked at her with understanding eyes. So she continued " What if I wouldn't know what to do? what if it'll be awkward and it will hurt and everything would be just terrible?" She blurted out.

Jade slightly Sighed and a tiny smile crawled on her face. She knew exactly what Tori was going through because she felt all of those things too a few years ago. Only she didn't have anyone to come to with this back then. Man, Tori was so lucky to have her.

"Do you love him?" She asked

"Yes" Tori said without thinking twice.

"Do you trust him?"

"I do... He's my best friend" She said , smiling as she thought of Andrea.

"And do you feel ready for it?"

She took a deep breath before answering the last question " Yeah I... I think so"

"Alright" Jade stared, happy this is finally going somewhere "Than what the hell am I doing here? You seem to have it all figured out by yourself" She said, knowing that wasn't exactly true but she didn't really knew what she could say that could help. She bit her bottom lip ,looking at the scared look that was back on Tori's face . "Look... I'm not really good at this... Girl talk thing. I don't know what exactly you're expecting me to say that could-"

"Maybe you can just tell me about your first time with beck?" She cut her off

"Fine" She said rolling her eyes before continuing. "It was around our 1 year anniversary . Beck just moved into his RV a couple of moths ago so I already slept over there a few times." As she watched her talk Tori noticed something different about jade. maybe it was the way her blue eyes sparkled or the naturel smile that settled on her lips while she spoke about this that made her seem so... So soft and loving and so completely different from the harsh and cold jade she usually knows. She shook her head slightly and focused her attention back to the story " I think we both felt that this was coming. I don't know how to explain it but it just felt so right at the time. We didn't planed it or anything but one day we were just in his RV, I was reading something... A script I think and when I looked up at him He was just staring at me with the most genuine smile that could make my heart stop right there .I smiled back without even noticing...I felt like I was falling, and if we won't get to each other in the next second the world would stop. That's when we realized that this was it. It was time and it was right and it just... happened. And it's scary and awkward and beautiful and mind blowing all at the same time. You're right to be scared. it's a big deal and all the things you said were true...But none of it will matter... None of it will be important because If you love each other it can be the most amazing feeling you'll ever feel in this entire world. I know Beck and I aren't really the most verbal couple... We're both not very good at expressing our emotions but -and I want to shoot myself for using this term but- When we make love, it's so unbelievably overwhelmingly amazing that I can just feel every single emotion he's feeling for me and I simply know that he loves me."

She paused for a second, mentally slapping herself for trailing off, before she continued

"Beck was so gentle and sweet... He kept asking if I was ok every 5 seconds" She paused for a second, smiling as Tori let out a small giggle " But even a guy as sweet as Beck is not a mind reader , alright? This part is important. You need to tell him what hurts, what you don't like, what feels good and what do you want." Tori nodded her head so she continued. " Just don't think about it this much... Just focus on the person who's right in front of you and everything else will be just... background... muffle sounds that you won't care about. It wouldn't matter, I'll be just the two of you , loving each other ,and showing each other just how much. And you'll feel like nothing else would ever matter as long as you have each other. Do all that and I think you'll be just fine Tori Vega"

Tori Sighed in huge relive and smiled gratefully at her friend... Yes friend, Jade West was her friend. "Thank you so much jade"

"Yeah yeah" She filter out , putting back her typical Jade attitude "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Not yet" Tori smirked at her.

She groaned " Now what?" She almost screamed back before tori pulled her to a tight hug. She rolled her eyes but return it shortly before pushing her off.

"Okay, You can go back to sleep now" Tori said as they were walking to the door.

When she was already 2 steps behind the door she turned on her heels and opened her month" Oh and Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever tell anyone I was this sappy I would rip your gut out with my scissors and eat it for breakfast."

"Of course" She nodded and closed the door smiling.


End file.
